shadowofthecolossusfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Valus
Valus é o apelido dado ao primeiro colosso do jogo. É encontrado em uma montanha ao sul da Shrine of Worship no quadrante F5. Ele tem aproximadamente 21 metros de altura (70 pés), sendo apenas maior do que Kuromori, Cenobia e Celosia. Caminho ao colosso Empunhando a espada fora do Santuário de Adoração, será revelado um caminho diretamente ao sul, em direção aos penhascos já em vista. Os penhascos já chegaram a abrigar um templo. Quando você cavalgar até o penhasco e subir alguns degraus, se iniciará uma lutescente, essas cenas são tocadas para vários dos primeiros colossos do jogo e sugerem que você está indo para o caminho certo. À sua direita (oeste), haverá algumas vinhas crescendo na parede; você deverá subi-las e depois pular de algumas rochas salientes para prosseguir. Logo após, você aprenderá como fazer uma esquiva de rolamento (rolling dodge) para passar por baixo de uma árvore caída que está bloqueando o caminho. A manobra é útil para evitar golpes (especialmente no Modo Difícil, onde um pisão ou outro golpe forte pode matar Wander no mesmo momento). Você também poderá aprender como saltar da plataforma em que você está pandura do até outra. Pratique, você precisará disso em breve. (Note que essa seção inteira serve tanto como tutorial de escalada como uma forma de te separar de Agro. Essa é uma ocorrência comum, de todos os dezesseis colossos, Agro só possui acesso à cinco deles.) Depois que você tiver escalado com êxito até o pequeno caminho no topo do penhasco, ande um pouco mais ao sul. Uma cutscene irá começar - as pequenas árvores à beira do penhasco tremem enquanto Valus caminha para a frente desde o oeste. Detonado No começo, Valus caminha adiante de você ao sul, ele não te percebeu anteriormente. Contudo, ele vai te perceber eventualmente, quando ele chegar à parede ao sul e se virar, então vá em frente e chame sua atenção assoviando à ele (o mesmo botão que você usa para chamar Agro) ou atirando-lhe uma flecha. Tome cuidado com sua clava, um golpe dela significa morte instantânea no modo difícil, ou perda de saúde severa no modo normal. A panturrilha esquerda de Valus está completamente exposta. Caso você esteja com a espada equipada e mirar na parte posterior de sua perna esquerda, será revelado um sigilo menor. Estas regiões não são exatamente pontos fracos, mas têm um importante papel te permitindo chegar em lugares mais altos. Corra até a parte de trás de sua perna esquerda e suba nela. Quando tiver chegado, apunhale o ponto duas vezes, e o colosso cairá no chão. Aproveite a oportunidade e comece a escalar. Valus ocasionalmente se debaterá para derrubá-lo, forçando-o a ficar parado e tirando energia de escalada. Para evitar perda completa de estamina, pare numa plataforma em suas costas para recuperar energia, porém, preste atenção para não ser atirado para longe. Existem duas plataformas pquenas acima de uma maior. Continue subindo até chegar na parte superior das costas e logo após a cabeça. Seu ponto fraco fica no topo de sua cabeça. Quando você se aproximar ele irá começar a brilhar (isso caso a espada esteja equipada). Valus vai espernear violentamente, na tentativa de te jogar fora, mas continue segurando. Volte para a parte superior das costas caso precise recuperar estamina e mantenha o equilíbrio. Algumas apunhaladas bem carregadas serão o bastante para derrubá-lo.thumb|Valus.|238x238pxQuando ele cair na terra, uma camada de escuridão irá irromper da ferida fatal, consumindo totalmente o colosso. Diversos tentáculos escuros sairão do mesmo lugar, se dirigindo à você. Tente o quanto quiser, você não conseguirá fugir deles, e eles vão cravar a si mesmos dentro de Wander em questão de segundos, levando ele à inconsciência. Antes de acordar, Wander ouve a voz de Mono novamente. 'Modo Difícil '- Valus agora possui um novo ponto fraco, posicionado em seu braço, muito mais difícil de alcançar do que o primeiro ponto na cabeça. Quando estiver sobre as plataformas das suas costas, você irá querer pular para a plataforma da direita, para chegar ao sigilo maior de seu braço. O resto da batalha permanece da mesma forma. Assim como qualquer outra luta no jogo, esta fica mais realista, pois ser pisoteado ou acertado por aIgo forte (nesse caso, a clava de Valus) causará morte instantânea. Dicas e truques * Durante a cutscene que toca depois que Wander esfaqueia o sigilo menor na perna de Valus e ele cai, o jogador tem controle total sobre Wander. Se o jogador for rápido o suficiente e sabe o que fazer, é possível correr diretamente até sua cabeça e agarrá-la enquanto ela ainda está baixa. * Para aqueles com menos destreza (veja a opção acima), também é possível usar o momento em que Valus agita sua perna para se impulsionar até uma plataforma da sua coxa temporariamente soltando R1 e pulando quando Valus nivela sua perna um tanto quanto planamente. * Com o timing certo, é possível pular na clava de Valus e usar a aceleracão dos movimentos do colosso para ser lançado diretamente à cabeça do mesmo. Porém, é muito difícil conseguir fazer isso, então é melhor recomendado para os jogadores que procuram um maior desafio. * Quando Wander está atacando a cabeça de Valus, o colosso frequentemente jogará a cabeça para trás tentando jogá-lo para longe. Antes disso, porém, sua cabeça vai abaixar levemente. esfaqueando seu ponto fraco nesse momento, vai acabar com todo o golpe que Wander carregou, cancelando a animação e deixando ele pronto para uma nova tentativa. Curiosidades * Valus e Malus são os unicos colossos que Dormin não fala nada a respeito, nem sobre sua arena, nem sobre o próprio colosso. * Valus é o primeiro colosso minotauro apresentado ao jogador. * Valus, apesar de ser o primeiro colosso, ocasionalmente é o mais fácil, mas não é o mais pacífico deles. * Valus participa apenas nas capas das plataformas de Playstation 2 e 3, e Gaius participa da capa da plataforma Playstation 4. * Ele é o único colosso que aparenta possuir alguma forma de vida próximo de si, já que existem diversas águias voando sobre ele continuamente. * É um dos três colossos que empunham uma arma, sendo os outros dois Gaius e Argus. Também é o único dos três cuja arma não se assemelha a uma espada. * Os rugidos de Valus soam similar aos mugidos de um touro, relacionando-se com o apelido dado pelos desenvolvedores, 'Minotauro A'. * Valus compartilha similaridades físicas com Argus e Barba. * Ele também é o colosso mais centralmente localizado de todos. * Valus e Gaius são os únicos colossos que possuem sigilos maiores em seus braços. De qualquer modo, estes são exculsivos do modo difícil. Argus e Malus chegam perto, porém eles têm sigilos menores em seus braços, não maiores. * Caso Valus seja apunhalado em sua panturrilha duas vezes seguidas, ocorrerá a cena onde ele cai e a música muda para The Opened Way. Porém, se o jogador esfaqueá-lo apenas uma vez, e for rápido o suficiente, é possível escalar Valus e matá-lo com Grotesque Figures ainda tocando. * Valus recebeu algum criticismo devido às plataformas em suas costas. Muitos fans dizem que é irrealista que plataformas estejam convenientemente construídas sobre suas costas com o objetivo de ser escalado e abatido. Entretanto, isso é justificado pelo fato de que os colossus são feitos de rochas, solo e arquitetura abandonada, então, faz sentido que seu design seria de algum modo danificado/arquitetônico e consequentemente, conveniente. * Musica de batalha: The Opened Way 185px-Valus-Back_Platforms.jpg|Ponto fraco do braço. 139px-Colossus01 08.jpg|Ponto fraco da cabeça. Videos Shadow of the Colossus (PS3) - Colossus I Valus - Playthrough Gameplay Shadow of the Colossus (PS3) - Valus Time Attack (Normal) Shadow of the Colossus (PS3) - Valus Time Attack (Hard) Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Colossos Categoria:Falecido(a) Categoria:Minotauros Categoria:Humanóides Categoria:Bípedes Categoria:Terrestres